1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a processing method of the information processing apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, advanced, multifunctional devices are very familiar. To manipulate these devices, users must master cumbersome complicated button manipulations and memorize a method of calling necessary functions from a large volume of menus. It is inconvenient for many users to perform such manipulations.
Some game machines and portable music players have interfaces for receiving users' intuitive input operations such as touching, shaking, and inclining. Since the intuitive operations are associated with the functions, even a user who is not good at the operation of a conventional interface can easily learn the manipulations.
An example of the above technique is a technique for enlarging data when a portable device is inclined backward during display of the data and reducing it when the device is inclined forward (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-025170). When the device moves as if it were coming closer to the data, the data is enlarged, and when the device moves as if it were separating from the data, the data is reduced. This makes it possible to perform an intuitive manipulation. Another technique is also known wherein the user can select data to be displayed without any button manipulation by making the inclining or shaking operation correspond to processing (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-149616).
For example, with a device such as a digital camera or portable music player, the user often creates a data set by designating a specific condition in order to achieve browsing and playback. The resultant data set can rarely be the one he wants from the beginning. For example, when the user creates a data set such as slide show images and music data play list, he may often feel that he wants more music tunes or less music tunes. Generally, the user repeatedly changes the condition setting by trial and error and adjusts the condition setting until a desired data set is obtained.
It is not easy for the user to set such a condition and repeats manipulations to obtain a desired condition. Demand has arisen for achieving a function of adjusting a data set by an intuitive manipulation.